inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Hoshii Tsuyoshi
(Defender) |number= 16 |element= Wood |team= Dragonlink |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 042 (GO)}} Hoshii Tsuyoshi ( ) is a reserve defender for Dragonlink. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Always wanted to make a wish upon a falling star, but has never seen one."'' Appearance He has white hair like the other members expect Yamato and has light green eyes. Plot He first appeared in episode 42 along with the other members of his team. His team replaced Seidouzan in the second half to defeat Raimon. He didn't play in the match because he sat on the bench. At the end of the episode, all Dragonlink's forwards released their Keshin and stopped Nishiki. In episode 43, he didn't play again against Raimon. At the end of the episode, the score was 4-2 for Dragonlink because Dragonlink released all their Keshin and Raimon too but Raimon was too exhaused to released their Keshin again and failed to defeat Dragonlink's Keshin. The other members of Raimon who hasn't a Keshin was defeated by the Keshin shoots and Yamato and Mito scored a goal with their Keshin shoots. In episode 44, he didn't play again against Raimon. At the end of the match, Dragonlink lost with 5-4 due Dragonlink's Keshin were easily defeated by Raimon's hissatsu's. Raimon shot with Fire Tornado DD, Denrai Houtou and a chain shoot of Death Drop G3 and 真 Mach Wind which all of them, Yamato couldn't stop with King Fire. Game appearance Character avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hoshii, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Fifth Sector no Tamashii (フィフスセクターの魂, randomly dropped from Dragonlink at Furukabu's taisen route) *'Item': Dragon Gloves (ドラゴングローブ) *'Item': Infinite Pendant (むげんのペンダント) *'Manual': Ice Ground After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2800 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hoshii, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the taisen route. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Evolutions at Tochan's taisen route) *'Player': Sensei After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 1400 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hoshii, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Romantic Astronomical Telescope (ロマンチック天体望遠鏡, randomly dropped by Artist Team (アーティストチーム) at Kisaragi Mako's left taisen route) *'Item': Huge Ryuu no Gekirin (巨大竜の逆鱗, randomly dropped from Yamatodamashii (大和魂) at Kanda Satoko's right taisen route) *'Topic': Own Commitment (独自のこだわりの話題, obtained at Shindou's mansion) *'Topic': Absolutely Unmatched (絶対にゆずれないものの話題, obtained at Odaiba's Mermaid Hall) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Raimon VS Dragonlink * * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Chuugaku Senbatsu β' *'Guard Stars D' *'Reserves γ' *'Shine Thousand' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'GO! GO! Kids' Navigation Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs